Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5334902-20131030144720/@comment-9705522-20131110101046
yeah no. he is far behind. yi is the fastest clearer after all. kha doesnt even come close. even with his e w. also, yis cooldowns are lower. kha can ew one camp, but his e prolly wont be up when he gets to the next one. his speed is just mediocre. not bad, but not good either. err, no. the thing is, kha has decent damage, but most of it comes from bonus ad. which you wont have a lot of. plus, you either max q and your speed goes to shit or you max w and your damage becomes subpar. and even then, an isolated q is still not as impressive as you think. its base damage is neat, but not that high and it scales with bonus ad, which you wont have a lot. if you beat an udyr in a level 3 fight he was doing something wrong. tiger udyr simply deals a lot more damage in short bursts (his q scales with total ad), and phoenix udyr deals a lot more sustained damage. not to mention turtle stance. again, no. it doesnt. not because of lack of damage, but for a different, more important reason. you are too slow. in the time you got doublebuffs and go to their red their jungler is long gone. as i said, khas clearing speed is mediocre. olafs is insane. yis is beyond insane. nasus is great. hecas is great. also, they dont lose as much hp from buffs as you do, due to higher clearing speed and in yis case the way his alpha strike works and in the case of others their natural sustain. also, i have to correct myself. that strategy wont work for warwick. you will lose the duel. because even if you deal good damage, he just heals it up. ganks are unreliable. why? you are kha. your ganks arent great. your leap is short range, your only forms of natural cc are an autoattack buff and a relatively slow long range skillshot, and those are just slows. your ganks will prolly not even work if you have a ward. mid lane will either stun you (mage) or escape (assasin), top lane will escape or just laugh at you. bot lane is warded anyway. so yes, its very unreliable. unless your enemies are stupid, you wont get good ganks off. but i guess thats little of a problem in silver 5 on eune. anyway. they shouldnt engage you if they are in their right minds? err, again, you are kha. your damage is ok, but not as great, you are squishy, and your only form of sustain/tankiness is mediocre until maxed. most junglers can murder the crap out of you. olaf with his e and q spam, aatrox with his sustain and stuff, udyr with being udyr, lee sin, well, i think that one is obvious and so on. also, dont try to teach me how to play kha. i know him. much better than you do in fact. after all i got to diamond using kha. mid lane kha, of course. on a sidenote "Can do nothing for a second" oracle says hi. or pink ward. with the s4 changes its sweeper or pink ward. i say he is mediocre/bad because thats what he is. stonewall, who is actually a diamond jungler, actually explains it quite well. he gives notes to a junglers asset, ranging from d to s. kha zix, clearing, b, resilience (how well he can take being counterjungled/invaded/ how much he can take) c, build, c+ (again the whole "you need gold" thing that doesnt work too well in the jungle), sustain, c+ (only one heal that has a long-ish cooldown and doesnt heal for much, high mana costs, low mana sustain), ganking, c+ until he gets e evolution then its b, dueling b+ (mediocre mark, most junglers have that or higher, in comparision aatrox has s, lee sin has s, olaf has a+, udyr has s, and so on) and invasion b.